1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector having an outer shielding shell and an intermediate metal plate.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204118373, issued on Jan. 21, 2015, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a shielding shell enclosing the inner insulative housing, and a rear sealing member or potting resin.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0244099, published on Aug. 27, 2015, discloses a waterproof connection module including a shell that may be manufactured using die casting to improve waterproof performance.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0104957, published on Apr. 14, 2016, discloses a waterproof connector assembly including a housing in a form of a seamless tube to increase waterproof efficient. The housing may be formed in an integral type by deep drawing.